


Faded

by A_Demon_In_A_Teacup



Series: Far Fetched [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Amnesiac Uzumaki Naruto, Angst with a Happy Ending, Haruno Sakura Bashing, M/M, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup/pseuds/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup
Summary: Broken.Discarded.Selfless.Mutilated.He had brought back the Uchiha heir, his best friend, and his secret crush. What was he greeted with? A beating. How would anything turn out?





	1. Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I own jack shit but the storyline so yeah.

Naruto's POV

I knew I had to run. They were chasing me and they would not give up, even I knew that, the ever so stupid idiot. My jumpsuit would never be enough to protect me from water, let alone sharp weapons and fire. Days before the Festival - and my birthday in turn - I had brought back Sasuke. We were both beaten up, maybe me a bit more than him with a Chidori to the stomach whilst I made sure my Rasengan only slightly grazed his side.

On the way back to the village, he passed out from chakra exhaustion and blood loss. Immediately when we got to the gate, Sasuke was hospitalized, most of the ninja believing that he was the one bleeding profusely rather than me. I was a monster, I wasn't supposed to be good or loved as a hero. I wasn't even supposed to be alive.

This lead me to the situation I am in now. Citizens and Ninja running after me with kunai, shurikens, pitchforks, fiery torches and multiple Jutsu. I heard a shout of "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)" and flames licking the back of my clothes as I turned to corner to evade them.

Before me was a dead end, full of trash and the perfect place to be beaten to death. As I reached the end, I turned around, prepared to face the crowd when a kunai was thrown straight through my hand, pinning it to the wall, the same happening with the other, as the villagers descended upon me.

A kunai was thrust into my stomach as the crowd crowded around me. Faces sneered at me, kunai slashed at me, Jutsu assaulted me, there was no room for me to move. I could hear Kurama in my head, screaming at me to "Move!" and "Just get out, Tsunade will understand if you attack them for self-defense!".

If I did that, everyone else would believe I really am a monster. A sharp pain in my hands pulled me away from my thoughts. I twisted my head, looking at my hands, before realising they had yanked out the kunai, causing me to fall flat on the floor, my face pressed into the dirt and the dust on the floor rubbing itself into my wounds.

Many legs crushed me, forcing me even more into the floor. Feet kicked my ribs, cracking them as blood bubbled up my throat from the internal damage and spilled out onto the floor. A singular leg came smashing down on my head, snapping my neck to the side as my vision faded to black.


	2. Broken

The small blond lay on the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed, strapped up to machines and a plastic tube down his throat, helping him breathe. Tsunade was an excellent healer, but she wasn't a miracle worker. Naruto was moments away from death when he was found and his heart stopped five times when Tsunade healed him. Someone had stuck a seal on him, blocking the Kyuubi's healing abilities and cutting off some of Naruto's chakra.

Naruto was 15 and he was on the brink of death once again. This wasn't the first time he had been cornered and attacked at the same festival. It was almost common. He avoided the festival when possible, only being caught when he was young and slow, or when he was already injured and had lost track of time.

_________________________________

Konoha Council had decided that the last Uchiha was too precious to cull or imprison, preferring to make him stay in the village and off ninja missions for two years. Sasuke had just woken up, fully healed and in the hospital room next to Naruto in Konoha hospital, well, of course, he didn't know that. The duck-haired boy sat upright in his bed, deftly swinging his legs over the side and stepping out of the room.

His pink-haired teammate was standing at the end of the corridor, a bunch of flowers within her grasp. The vibrant flowers thudded to the ground as the girl gasped before sprinting towards Sasuke, arms outstretched and a wide smile on her face.

The boy sidestepped, avoiding Sakura before turning around to question her. "Where is Naruto?" he asked, stretching out his joints as he looked a the girl.

"I don't really know," Sakura replied, breaking eye contact with her crush as he seemed to stare into her soul.

"What do you mean?" he almost shouted, stomping towards her, "He was more badly wounded than me, he must be somewhere in this hospital!"

"W-what? That idiot was wounded? No. He was just covered in your blood." The pinkette exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Listen here," said Sasuke, glaring at her. "I remember the battle, you weren't there, you don't know what happened." The girl gasped, eyes watering, 'her' Sasuke-kun was being mean to her. "When I was taken over by that curse seal-" he looked at his shoulder, where the mark lay sealed by Naruto "Naruto and I were fighting with Rasengan and Chidori. He made sure the Rasengan only grazed my side-" he gestured to his bandaged side "I, on the other hand, was running on the hatred from the cursed seal and I... " Sasuke trailed off before shaking his head. "I shoved my Chidori through his stomach. I know I didn't hit any of his vital organs, but the Dobe seemed to be bleeding lots before I passed out. So, where is he?" The ravenette finished, his stare falling back onto Sakura's face.

Sakura stepped back, hands over her mouth as she shook her head. "W-we haven't s-seen him since h-he brought you here."

The duo looked at each other, before running to the Hokage office, Sasuke first with Sakura minutes behind. Sasuke burst into the room where Tsunade sat at the desk, a bottle of Sake in her left hand and shaking her right hand as a fist as Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade, where does Naruto live?" asked Sasuke, striding up to the desk before the Hokage.

"Naruto is in the hospital." The Hokage replied as Sakura gave Sasuke a surprised look. "I'm surprised that you didn't see him on your way to find him as he is in the hospital room next to you." With that final phrase from Tsunade, Sasuke instantly Shunshinned back to the hospital, leaving behind a confused trio.

"Is he really that worried about that idiot?" questioned Sakura, quite annoyed by Sasuke's attitude and him ignoring her, preferring to find the dobe.

_____________________________________

Sasuke stood outside the door - forehead pressed against it - breathing deeply. He had no idea of what state Naruto was to be, just that he would have a fist-sized hole straight through his stomach. The ravenette slowly eased the door open, inhaling sharply as he saw the blond lying between crisp white sheets, all visible parts of his body bandaged.

There was a clear breathing tube stuffed down his throat and his face was swollen, the bandages stained with blood, showing clear signs of beatings. The boy took a few steps towards his rival/best friend/secret love/s bed before falling to his knees before it, a devastated look on his face. A cough disrupted his attack of self-loathing as he turned to face the door.

Lady Tsunade stood there - apparently sobering up in a minute - with a technical look on her face. "Naruto was found in a dead end on the other side of the village away from his home. When you were brought back here, I saw Naruto, he was exhausted and had a smile on his face, the only wound on him was on his stomach, and, presuming from what Sakura told me, the hole in his stomach was created by your Chidori. This means that he was wounded after he left once he turned in his mission report to me."

"Then when di-" Sasuke began before being cut off by Tsunade.

"He was found in an alley far from home in an unfamiliar place which he should never be. I am now going to disclose to you some information which may make you hate this village more than you already do-" At this Sasuke huffed. "-but this is for the sake of Naruto." Tsunade sat down in a chair, moving one across from her for Sasuke before settling down and preparing to talk.

"On the 10th of October, 16 years ago, the Kyuubi escaped his confines as the woman holding him gave birth. A masked man controlled the Kyuubi and got him to attack our village instead of roaming the lands. The battle was long and tough, lives of both Civilians and Ninja were lost. It ended with the fourth Hokage giving up his life and sealing the beast in a child. The very child who was birthed by his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. The two died, leaving their child orphaned and hated by all the older generations. Naruto is that child. Yesterday was the Kyuubi festival and the 10th October. Naruto was wounded and weakened so he was hunted and beaten within an inch of his life. A seal was slapped on him so that the Kyuubi was unable to heal him. We found in only just in time." The information given by Tsunade slapped Sasuke in the face when he figured it out.

Naruto was the holder of the Kyuubi. Naruto was almost killed. Naruto was the son of the fourth Hokage. Naruto was in danger and it was his fault. Sasuke pulled at his hair, before dragging his chair over to Naruto's bedside and grasping at the pale, lifeless hand which was scarred and scratched.

____________________________

"Y'know the real reason I came here, to get you back? It wasn't really because of Sakura, dattebayo. It's because I love you Sasuke." Naruto smiled wide - wider and truer than Sasuke had seen before - as the ravenette's hand plunged into his stomach.

____________________________

"Wake up, Naru, I... I love you too."


	3. Cacophony

Naruto had been in the hospital for a week before Sasuke finally left to go home. The ravenette was walking to the Uchiha complex when he bumped into one of his old classmates, Kiba Inuzuka. "Hey! Watch where you're going, idiot." The fanged boy shouted as his canine companion barked.

Sasuke muttered a quiet 'Sorry' before attempting to turn away and continue, pausing when Kiba placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back to face him again.

"Sasuke?" he questioned, eyes narrowing as he twisted the other boy around. "It is you! That means Naruto brought you back. Wait. Where is Naruto?" Sasuke ripped his shoulder from the boy's grip, stumbling back a few steps as the grief overtook him again.

"N-naruto is in h-hospital," Sasuke whispered, the Inuzuka only hearing him due to his pronounced hearing.

"What? Naruto is in the hospital? You bastard." He shouted, growling at the Uchiha and pushing his shoulder. "What did you do to him?"

"It wasn't me," Sasuke said before walking a few steps towards his home complex. "Naruto was beaten by the villagers. If you don't believe me, ask the Hokage, she'll tell you." With that final sentence, the ravenette shunshined to his home before a singular tear slipped down his face, leaving a confused Inuzuka with his partner in the middle of the street. The boy immediately ran to the Hokage tower.

As he walked into his bedroom, Sasuke thought about all the times he had spent with Naruto before pulling a Space-Time scroll out of his pocket and summoning his clothes. He changed and washed quickly, rushing to get back to the hospital and back to his love. The ravenette pulled on a black top and some black trousers, strapping his pouches to him tightly before Shunshinning to the Yamanaka flower shop to buy some flowers for Naruto before he went back to the hospital.

He narrowly avoided one of his previous fangirls as he purchased yellow roses, bellflowers, and white, purple and red tulips along with a singular peony. All the flowers showed how he felt for Naruto, the peony showing all his regrets.

Sasuke walked to the hospital, before entering Naruto's room. As usual, there was no-one in his room as his only visitor was Sasuke because Sakura didn't really care, Tsunade was busy and none of Konoha twelve knew about it. The pale boy clasped the hand of the blond on the bed, tears leaking from his eyes as he pressed his lips to the lifeless hand. When the tears stopped, Sasuke pulled up a chair next to Naruto's body, resting his head by Naruto's side as he drifted off to sleep.

Lots of voices awoke Sasuke as his head lay near Naruto. Presumably, Kiba had gotten Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten. All nine of them were likely to be outside of the door, so Sasuke stood up and walked towards it, pulling it open to reveal them all. "C-can w-we s-see h-him?" stuttered Hinata as she played with her fingers. Sasuke nodded before turning back around and sitting back down in his chair and intertwining his fingers with the boy's he loved.

The ravenette heard all the squads gasp as they entered the large room and saw Naruto surrounded by machines. "What happened to him?" whispered Tenten, the weapons master on the edge of tears.

"It began when Naruto and I fought at the Valley of the End." Began Sasuke, the other occupants of the room, other than the unconscious blond, quietening their muttering to listen to him. "I was overcome by the cursed seal's hatred that I fought him. We fought with Rasengan and Chidori. We both hit each other and I passed out. Naruto carried me back to Konoha, dropping me off here with Sakura before beginning to head home. Little did he know that it was the Kyuubi festival and-" Sasuke's voice cracked before he continued. "-lots of the villagers believe that Naruto is the reincarnation of the Kyuubi, as he has it sealed in him, so each year they put on the 'Fox hunt' where they hunt him down a-and they try their best to kill him." At this most of the group gasped and Sasuke swallowed. "B-because I weakened him, he had no stamina to run from them and was caught. The villagers beat him until he could barely breathe, even go as far to find some ninja to perform Jutsu on him." Sasuke croaked before turning back to the still body and pressing the pale tan hand to his face.

The nine other occupants of the room gathered around the bed, some crying, others looking murderous. "Wait, where has Sakura been?" questioned Ino, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I haven't seen Sakura since I found out Naru was here, that was a week ago" replied Sasuke, his nickname for Naruto not going unnoticed by the Nara.

"So you've been here all week since you woke up in here, except for when you bumped into Kiba whilst going to the Uchiha complex to go and change," stated Choji, popping a crisp in his mouth every few words. The ravenette by the bed nodded, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Why haven't you left him, you're rivals, right?" asked Shino, a slight buzzing sounding as he spoke. Sasuke nodded again before clearing his throat to speak.

"I... owe it to him. I caused him to be weakened and defenseless, meaning that he got cornered and beaten in the first place. In the end, it is all my fault and I..." The boy trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"And what?" questioned the usually 'youthful' Rock Lee with a solemn look on his face.

"Nothing." The other answered, the Nara picking up on his slip-up once again.

Konoha 9 lurked around the room for a while before being called out for missions or called home as it was late. The nurses in the hospital were neutral, not having hatred towards the blond carrier, letting Sasuke spend each of his lonely nights with the boy he loved to his core.

Once again Sasuke broke down in the middle of the night, whispering to himself and pleading for Kami to turn back the time so he could write his wrongs, so his love would be okay. Once again Sasuke fell asleep dreaming of Naruto with drying tear-stains across his face.


	4. Danger

It was a month after the incident that Naruto first opened his eyes and properly awoke. Sasuke was in the hospital chair beside the bed as usual - leaning on the bed as he settled to sleep - and felt movement when he was resting on the blond, rising up to see the boy attempting to sit up. The ravenette helped him, not noticing the panic Naruto was in from the contact, before pressing the red button on the side of his bed which alerted Tsunade. As the ravenette retracted his arms, the blonde rushed in, glasses on, before gasping after seeing the boy.

"Naruto?" she questioned, stepping towards the boy. The injured blond stared blankly into the distance as Tsunade gasped again. As she stepped towards him, he began to tremble, mouth opening and closing erratically, as he began wriggling back into the pillow behind him. Sasuke reached out to him, frowning at the boy he loved as he flinched away from his grip, falling off the bed and onto the hard tiled floor, his vibrant ocean blue eyes on the brimming with tears.

"It is okay," said Sasuke, reaching out in an attempt to comfort the blond. The ravenette frowned when the boy flinched, even more, covering his head as much as he could - as though trying to protect himself from invisible blows - with his weak arms. As Sasuke retreated, Naruto moved back onto the bed, tilting his head to the side as he began crawling more towards the other boy rather than wriggling further away.

Tsunade watched in complete silence, barely letting a breath escape her lips, as a scarred, tanned hand placed itself upon a pale cheek. Sasuke was in tears thinking about how much Naruto was scared of him, jumping when his face was touched. He looked up, expecting to see a sympathetic Tsunade, instead, he saw Naruto staring at him with a questioning look plastered across his face.

A singular salty droplet ran down from his left eye - dripping onto Naruto's hand - before a river of tears flowed from his eyes. The blond before him adjusted his own position before lifting his other hand, a frown on his face, and attempting to wipe the waterfalls away from Sasuke's face.

As bright-haired boy frowned as he realized that attempts were failing and Sasuke brought up his own hand to vanquish his tears, smiling in joy as he realized that somewhere deep down the boy remembered him, the other blonde in the room spoke up. "Sasuke," she said, continuing once she knew she had some attention from the ravenette, "I think that Naruto has amnesia." She paused for a bit before realizing the Sasuke probably didn't know what amnesia was.

"Amnesia is when a patient gets into an accident and then forgets somethings. From just observing him, I guess that he has forgotten the most recent decade of his life. He flinched away from human contact, yet knows how to move and attempt to comfort people. Through files and such, I've learned that Naruto didn't have a good childhood. Much like when he was hospitalised a month ago, the 'fox hunt' occurred from when he was kicked out the orphanage and given an apartment when he was four. He also may have forgotten how to speak a bit so he may be quite different to how you remember him to be." The lady took a large breath after her explanation, pushing it out again quickly with a forceful sigh.

Naruto sat back on the bed beside yanked out wires as Sasuke embraced him, pulling back once he realized that the blond could still be scared of him. After all, the blonde was too selfless for his own good. He was wearing a mask - Sasuke could see it was cracked slightly - a mask of confidence. Sasuke knew him too well to not notice it.

The boy was still scared of him, but not as much as before. He was too trusting, much more trusting than any person should ever be. Once he got over his fears, the person he trusted could hit him with a Rasengan or Chidori and he would probably still trust them fully. The one thing Sasuke knew he was always going to be terrified about were the villagers - specifically those who loved to join in or even plan the annual 'fox hunt' designed specifically to hunt him down and wound him, even attempting to kill him.

Another two months passed before Naruto was able to leave the hospital. Sasuke volunteered to watch over him as the boy became quite used to him due to him being by his side almost constantly and grew very attached. The rest of Konoha 12 - excluding Sakura who only came around on hospital rounds - visited him when they weren't on missions, and whenever they were there, Sasuke felt that Naruto was safe enough to leave with them for ten minutes or so as he washed up, changed and got something to eat before heading back to stay another few weeks by Naruto's bedside.

The pair had visited Naruto's apartment once - hoping to pick up clothes - before returning to their home at the Uchiha complex empty-handed. Afterwards, Sasuke went out alone and bought Naruto some more clothes. Pairs of Anbu pants and long-sleeved black tops with a few pairs of ninja shoes to go with them. It didn't cost much for him and, after seeing the state of all Naruto's other clothes, he was more than happy to buy them as the first gift to show his love and affection for the boy who had been starved of it all throughout his childhood.

Naruto cried when dark-haired boy gave him the items. He had never been given many new things. Naruto liked the boy with the dark hair and how caring he was. He never raised his voice at him. He never attempted to hit him or wound him in any way shape or form, though words or violence. Naruto wanted to talk. His mouth opened. It moved. It closed. No words went out. 'Why no words?' The black-haired boy could speak. Why not him? Naruto liked the pretty boy with the dark hair.


	5. Epiphany

A week after Naruto was released, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee visited the Uchiha complex after attempting to visit him and being told he wasn't in the hospital anymore. The group burst into the complex, yelling for the Uchiha and searching for Naruto.

"Naruto!" Yelled Kiba, rapping sharply on the door, rousing the sleeping Uchiha. Sasuke searched around for Naruto when he heard the noise, knowing that he didn't like loud noises or yelling. Once he spotted him cowering in the bathroom in the half-light, he stomped towards the door, slamming it open and shushing the Inuzuka at once.

"Shut up!" he whisper-shouted, slamming his hand onto the boy's wide mouth with his eyes wide and an annoyed look on his face. "If you want to see Naru that badly, you have to be quiet and listen to me at all times."

"Huh? Why should I do that?" exclaimed the brunette, ripping Sasuke's hand off his mouth. "I'm going in." The Inuzuka pushed past the ravenette, storming towards the sound of Naruto closing the door to the bathroom he was hiding in. The rest of the group pushed forward, Sasuke being moved far away from the room containing the blond.

"Come on Naruto!" he shouted, thumping on the door. "Get your ass out of there! We haven't seen you for ages! Why are you stuck with the Uc-" It was then that Sasuke managed to push through the gang. The ravenette punched the cheek of the fanged boy before pushing him to the ground and kicking his stomach.

It was then that everyone was silent and they could hear the sobbing coming from the bathroom. "N-naruto." stuttered Hinata as Sasuke began to talk to him from the other side of the door.

"Naru? Please let me in. Open the... open the door, please?" he whispered softly, resting the back of his head against the door whilst glaring at the group who had invaded his house and terrified his love. The sobbing from the bathroom quietened as a voice faintly came out.

"Sa?" hiccuped Naruto, his voice hoarse as he sniffled on the cold tiled floor.

"Come out Naru. It's much nicer out here. Warm and soft. I'm here." Sasuke persuaded through the door as the rest of Konoha 9 settled themselves on Sasuke's numerous stools along the counter in the adjacent room.

"Sa?" The blond questioned as he slid the thick metal bolt from the door. A disheveled blonde head peeked out from the crack of the open door before the boy crawled out onto Sasuke's lap, hiding his red eyes in the noirette's chest. By then Konoha 9 were shocked to their very core. This was the Naruto they knew? Where was the ball of sunshine and pranks which they grew to love?

"Come back later," Sasuke stated firmly, clasping Naruto to his chest as the boy hiccuped in his grasp. Slowly the boy drifted into an uncomfortable sleep after a few minutes of glaring from Sasuke to Konoha 9. A knock on the door made all the occupants stop talking in favour of looking there. At the door, there was a man with grey gravity-defying hair and a red Sharingan eye.

"Yo."

"Sensei," said Sasuke monotonously, avoiding the gazes of the rest of the house.

"I just got back from a mission and I heard Naruto was in the hospital." The man began, closing the door behind him. "I went there and they said he was with you. So, where is he?" Kakashi questioned, turning his body around before halting in his movement once he saw the bundle of blonde in Sasuke's arms. "Is that Naruto?" He questioned, eyes widening and he lifted up his right arm as if reaching for him.

Sasuke seemed to hiss at him, standing up and walking backwards with a disgusted look on his face. His facade came into place as soon as he realized what he was doing. "I'm putting Naru to bed." The ravenette promptly turned to exit the room as Kakashi began to question the others.

Naruto woke up fairly quickly after he was put into a bed. He had woken abruptly from a nightmare. Silent tears streamed down his face as he stumbled out in an attempt to find the raven haired boy who cared. 'They hit. Why they hit? Hurts. I hurt.' Seeing a light at the end of the windowless corridor, he walked towards it, supporting his exhausted body using the wall. "S-sa?" he stuttered as he came into the light. 'People. Not Sa. Who? Sa where?' He backed out the room again as the figures closed in on him. "SA!" He screamed, deterring Konoha 9 from approaching him. "SA! SA! SA!" He repeated the word over and over before falling to his knees gripping his blonde hair. As he blacked out, he saw his Raven pushing through the people to pick him up in his arms.


	6. Forgiving

"Why would you do that?" seethed Sasuke, anger clearly displayed on his usually emotionless face as he cradled his love in his arms. "You saw how scared he was, what made you think that it was alright to surround him in a crowd? I went to the toilet for five minutes and this happens?" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I think you should leave the compound." The group stood still for a moment before Hinata moved and began to guide everyone out.

"W-we should l-leave S-sasuke and Na-naruto alone." she stuttered, attempting to push Kiba towards the door. Sasuke nodded towards her, the ghost of a smile on the edge of his lips before his attention was drawn back to the limp blonde in his arms. After the rookies left, Sasuke summoned one of his cats, telling them to go and get Tsunade. Then he picked up Naruto and lifted him back to his room.

After a few minutes, the blonde Hokage rushed in to check up on the boy, checking his pulse and where he had pulled out a few strands of hair. Once she had checked he was alright, she asked what had caused him to be so distressed. Sasuke recounted the tale, moving back towards his love as the woman grew angrier and angrier. "Those complete imbeciles!" As she shouted, she paced the room, almost burning a path through the glossy wood. "Why would they do that? They saw him, then decided it would be acceptable to do that! Do you have any area in this compound which would be okay if it is damaged?" She asked sweetly, smiling as Sasuke directed her to one of the clearings used for training. He went back inside, watching her from the bedside of Naruto. As fast as light, her facial expression changed and her fist - charged with chakra - smashed into the ground, leaving her in a 10-metre wide crater with a diameter of metres.

Tsunade walked back in, saying goodbye to Sasuke and kissing the unconscious Naruto on his forehead, before leaving to the Hokage tower. Naruto stirred in the bed after she left, cerulean eyes slowly opening as Sasuke leant over him. "Sasuke?" he rasped, hand reaching up to clasp the pale forearm before him.

"Shush, Naru, don't bother speaking. I'm sure your vocal chords hurt." The ravenette picked up a glass of cool water. "Here, drink this." He lifted up the blond with one hand before giving the glass over so Naruto could drink properly. The boy gulped it down quickly, hands trembling as Sasuke supported him. After setting the glass down, the noirette watched the boy clear his throat, evidently preparing to speak.

"Sasu, why does everyone... hate me?" The question shocked Sasuke, any blood draining from his already pale face. What shocked him as well, even more than the fact that his love though everyone hated him, was the fact that he was speaking fully in correct grammar and all.

"I saw... Everyone hates me... They... hurt me. I remember them... hitting me." Naruto looked towards him, cerulean eyes brimming with tears. He gripped his hair tightly before bending over and looking to Sasuke sideways. "D-do you... hate me too?" His words became faster and more slurred as he shuffled into the wall. "D-don't hurt me, please, I don't want to hurt anymore, please..." Sasuke slowly crawled toward him from the other side of the bed with his hands up as Naruto continued murmuring under his breath.

"Naru. I'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke moved over to the blond, flinching as his love cringed away from his touch into a sitting up position, his head bent down

"A-are you sure?" Naruto questioned, sniffing a little and looking up, eyes meeting Sasuke's.

"Yes." The noirette's response was short and sweet, yet enough to make the blond calm down. Sasuke brought his body closer to the other boy on the bed, arms wrapping around him. "Naru, what do you remember?"

The blond shuddered before taking a deep breath. "Erm, I remember getting cornered. I think I was maybe five? But the villagers cornered me. They called me names, such as 'Freak' and 'Monster. I just... can't remember why." Suddenly Naruto bent over, a hand on each side of his head, a high pitched scream escaping his mouth as he shook violently before his eyes closed and he fainted.

Sasuke laid him down on the bed, resting the blond's head on the pillow and laying a blanket on him before leaving the room. He knew why Naruto was called those names. It was due to Kurama and eventually could be traced back to his family. In the end, it was his fault his love was like this and it destroyed him. But, truly who would Naruto be without what had happened? What would have happened? Would Naruto still be the Naru he loved?


	7. Giving

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep, face contorting as memories seeped into his head. For him it was like an out of body experience, him watching something, like a movie.

"Team Seven. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." said a man with a ponytail of brown hair and a scar over his nose.

"Why am I stuck with the teme!" Exclaimed an energetic blonde with three lines across each cheek akin to whisker marks - himself possibly, Naruto mused. The orange-clothed boy then pointed a finger at the noirette, a glare on his face.

"Naruto," The man said, confirming Naruto's thoughts, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Teams are split into ability, so the worst would go with the best and so forth, that is why you are on a team with Sasuke and Sakura."

The imaged faded into black before coming back again.

Two boys lay on the side of the riverbank, breathing heavily. The two from the scene Naruto had viewed earlier. Himself and Sasuke? They panted as the dark-headed boy lifted his right arm holding up a golden statue of a teddy bear with a fish in its mouth.

"I still can't believe they stole something as ridiculous as this... this teddy bear." said the blond, regaining his breath slowly.

The other boy responded something intelligible.

The scene faded once again and then came back one final time.

Two boys, him and Sasuke Naruto realized, each with a fist partially through each other. Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto saw that the noirette's fist was right through his abdomen, barely missing vital organs which would have made him bleed out even with the power of Kyuubi's healing. Naruto smiled at him, pulling his own arm back before using both hands to pull Sasuke's out of him. Sasuke staggered back, staring at his bloodied hand as Naruto smiled on. The dark-haired boy collapsed, legs falling from beneath him, Naruto barely catching him before he hit the ground. Naruto picked him up whispering one final thing as Naruto's vision faded.

"I love you."

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He remembered everything.


	8. Home

Naruto knew everything. How - and why - he could remember all the villagers attacking and beating him and pushed him to the ground. He knew why Sasuke always looked at him with slight fear in his eyes, not fear of him, no, just fear of losing him.

The blonde lay awake, staring at the ceiling before turning to look at the clock beside him. 4:39 in the morning, around eighty minutes before him and Sasuke usually woke. Deciding against sleeping again - in fear of not waking up in time to make Sasuke breakfast - Naruto chose to instead combine his memories with the recent ones he acquired.

As the hours ticked by, emotions flowed through the boy; happiness, rage, and love were all prominent in his memories. It wasn't too long before he decided to get up and prepare a nice breakfast to wake Sasuke up to.  
______________________________________________________

Sasuke knew something had changed when he woke up. It wasn't that he was alone as, though Naruto loved to sleep in bed with him, he had told Naruto it would be best if he got used to sleeping alone. No, it was something quite different, queer, unusual.

The scent of eggs permeating the air instantly caught his attention though. Who was in his house? What intruder would come here, knowing that he was fully capable of killing them, and cooking eggs?

Creeping to his door, the noirette sidled up to the kitchen, activating his Sharingan before peering around the edge of the doorframe. The young man at the stove looked so much like his love, Naruto, but it couldn't be. Naruto now... he could barely speak a word, he couldn't cook or do anything like that?

"N-naruto?" he questioned, deactivating his Sharingan before stepping onto the wooden kitchen floor.

"Sasuke!" The blond beamed, turning off the stove and placing down the spatula he was using to flip the eggs before going up to hug Sasuke.

"What is going on?" The noirette hugged back before moving him an arm's length away.

"I'll explain over breakfast." The blonde dismissed him, going back over to the stove to continue his cooking. Still confused, Sasuke stumbled over to the table in the middle of the room, sitting down onto the cushioned chair nearest to him.

Once Naruto finished cooking, he brought the food to the table and sat facing Sasuke. The blond boy sighed, clasping his hands on the table before him, and prepared himself to speak. "I know everything." The sentence was short but had a large impact.

Sasuke stopped mid-bite, egg falling from between his lips, before he looked up, meeting the worried eyes of his love. "You... know everything?" he questioned, voice quickening and eyes widening.

"Yes..." Naruto eased the syllable out of his mouth before leaning back - just in case Sasuke went against what he thought he would do - and preparing to say it.

"I love you, Naru." blurted out the dark-haired boy before he stood up and ran around the table, disappearing in seconds, only to reappear with his arms draped in a loving hug around the blond. The whiskered boy smiled as he nestled back into Sasuke, finally content with his love never leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Send me a message if you have any prompts for me to write! <3


End file.
